


I'll Come Back

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post TLJ, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Kylo discovers Rey's pregnant after a meeting on Naboo. He's grounded in inner conflict and The First Order are losing the war. He has a decision to make about his place in the legacy and destiny of the force.





	I'll Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small one shot that I’ve done in response to a sad af Reylo fic about Kylo discovering Rey’s pregnancy. This is the better ending, fluff and cuteness.

Kylo laid next to Rey, their bodies in perfect harmony with one another as their forcebond hums around them. Kylo feels something inside him that hasn’t been there since his turn to the dark, a sense of belonging, of conquered loneliness. 

She’d forgiven him for his mad grasp at power, for his hunt of the Resistance as the Supreme Leader. The First Order were losing this war, and Kylo had never more felt the pull to the light this strongly as now.

He wondered why, this scavenger girl, how had she managed to cause such conflict in him. Had she been left on Jakku, none of this would’ve happened. He’d firmly be in the dark. 

He had to think this was his path laid out before him, that it was his destiny to bring balance with Rey. But he would be giving up everything he’d given to be where he is. 

The psychological torment he had endured at the hands of Snoke for five years, the physical pain he’d put himself through, scrapping with Hux for as much power as he could get. 

And yet, he couldn’t help this nagging sensation it may soon be for nothing. It was there, even if he tried to cut it out of himself. 

And then she had come along. Never, had he given a thought to falling in love. 

He knew it was love, he longed for her when she wasn’t here, he felt the light flicker inside him when they communed through their bond. 

And she’d been the only one not to give up on him. Even if after Crait she took a while to warm back up to him. 

 _But who would ever love a monster like him_ , he always thought. 

And then, came Naboo. 

A plan to meet and try to treat face to face without the backdrop of war behind them. She was something else, and it had shown in his three days in Naboo with her.

She’d come to him the last night, she’d seduced him, she’d loved him unconditionally and he’d felt it. 

She was where he belonged and even though he was in his room of the Star Destroyer he was currently occupying, he felt he was at home next to her on whatever planet the Resistance was hiding on. 

She did not know he was here, she had been sleeping. He’d just laid himself next to her and spooned her through the bond. 

“Rey?” He asked quietly. She did not reply. “I wish this was really you”

Kylo was unsure, but he thought he heard a sob held back in her throat. He felt a lump in his throat as fear consumed him. 

Cautiously he held onto her a little tighter. She wriggled away. “Don’t”

He felt his heart plummet. She didn’t want to be touched by him.  _Who would ever love a mon-_

He caught something else. A faint beating like a finger tapping on thick glass. He looked above him at first, thinking it was coming from his room, but the sound was quieter when he sat up. 

He turned down to face Rey who’s cheeks were wet with salty tears. As he looked at her fetal position she was bunched in, he noticed a hand on her stomach. 

“Rey...” He knew, he knew straight away what was wrong. Not that it was a wrong thing, it was a... wonderful thing. It was just wrong circumstance. “Rey, are you-”

“Yes” She weeped quietly. 

“And, am I-” He was interrupted again. 

“Yes” She couldn’t look at him. 

Kylo felt her upset, but he could feel his own elation.  _An heir_ , was his first thought, but it was quickly shoved away and replaced with the fact that Rey was carrying his child. 

“Rey... I, I don’t know what to say” He mumbled as he once again took his place by her side. 

“It doesn’t matter” She snapped. He felt a little shocked at her sudden outburst to start with, but she turned over and buried her face into his chest and cried profusely. 

“Rey, my love” He spoke the words before he could keep them in. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t have this child, with you still in the dark” She mewed almost, like one of the many cats he had growing up on Chandrila. It was innocent and distressing, and it played with Kylo’s mind. 

He shouldn’t care, some first order officers had children they did not see with many different slaves that came through the First Order. 

But he did, he cared deeply. He placed his forehead on hers before kissing her deeply. Their bond was singing as balance was restored in this moment. 

“Rey... I always thought I’d die alone, or unwanted, lonely... I’ve got so used to that feeling now I don’t think I know any different” He sighed as their lips parted. “There are so many demons in my head... I don’t think I have the strength to be... a, a father”

“I want you to be with me, with us” Rey begged. “The Balance, I can feel it so much better when you’re around”

“I... what if I end up like my father?” He said sadly. 

“Then our child will be the luckiest in the world” Rey spoke so softly it was almost a whisper on the air. “Come to me, come home to us. The war is almost over, you’re losing. Come now and let us end this all”

“I... I don’t deserve forgiveness for the things I’ve done to you, to General Le- mother, to mother” He was being stubborn, she knew it, he knew it. It was the demons in his mind, the years of self hate eating away at him. 

“You deserve all the forgiveness in the world - a lonely boy preyed on by a monster, lost for so long and no one to guide him back” She took his hand that was gloved and took it off, a first in their bond. She guided his hand onto her stomach. “But this, this is a future you could have, with me. Just us, no wars, no demons, no self loathing”

“Where are you?” He asked, feeling the life inside her with his hand against her cool stomach. “I want to see you”

“If you come to see me you stay - or you don’t come at all” She warned, tears pooling her eyes, not matter how hard she fought them back. “I can’t take you choosing power over me again - it hurt so much!”

Kylo thought on it for a while. What did he have to lose? 

Hux had lost his mind, he’d been out to spite Kylo every since Snoke died. Hux had been waiting for the opportunity. The war was being lost, there was an informant in the order who was coding their messages. They were being bombed at every turn. 

What would he gain? Rey, her unconditional love that she claimed to have for him. And a legacy that wasn’t twisted and warped in fear and cripping isolation. 

For the first time in Kylo’s life, he felt himself see things clearly. Stay and die for a cause that never cared for him back. Or run into the arms of a future he could have. 

In that moment, his mind was made up. 

“I’ll do it, I’ll come back to you” He said as he held her close. Her hair smelled of the falcon - he couldn’t explain it. “You’re all I have”

“And you are all I need” She sighed in content as Ben leaned his head down and kissed Rey’s stomach. 

“So, a baby” He said, nervous laughter filling the room. 

“We should call it Padme if it’s a girl” Rey suggested. 

Ben froze. “How did you...”

“Please, your mother does nothing but talk about Naboo and her Queen mother” Rey chuckled. “She likes to think about the good in her family”

“I can’t tell if that’s a jab at me or not” He raises an eyebrow as Rey’s cheeks flush deeper than Kylo’s Red silk sheets of his bed. 

“Never” She cheekily replied. Ben rolled onto of her and began to tickle her mercilessly. “Okay, okay! Stop!”

“Anakin, for a boy” Kylo almost demanded. 

“We’ll see” Rey snuggled into him once again, their bond finally feeling the beginnings of a full balance of the force. 

“We will” He agreed, the belong he felt finally settling inside him as he planned his escape of the First Order. 


End file.
